


He was given a second chance, he won't waste it

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dates, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Grisha and Carla have some time for themselves





	He was given a second chance, he won't waste it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for eldian.kyojin on Instagram

Grisha walked through the door, tired from the long day spent working. He sighed taking his shoes and coat off.  
“Kids, where are your good manners? Where’s my hug?” Nothing happened “Eren? Mika?”  
He went upstairs, watching Carla playing hide and seek with Eren and Mikasa among the freshly washed sheets.  
He stood there watching them for a long time, until Eren noticed him  
“Dad!”  
“Uncle!” Both Eren and Mikasa ran towards him and hugged his legs, he smiled and patted their heads  
“Isn’t there something you had to ask dad, Eren?”  
“Oh right! Can we go spend the night at Armin’s house? Pretty please?”  
“Did you make mom angry today?”  
“No!”  
“All right then, you can go”  
“Why don’t you ask Mikasa if she made mama angry?”  
“Because there’s no way Mikasa could make anyone angry, Eren”  
Mikasa blushed and hid her face in her red scarf, then they both went to their rooms to get the things for the night and left, waving at Grisha and Carla from the street below.  
Carla put her head on her husband’s shoulder  
“Tired?”  
“Not anymore, actually…What do you think if we go eat in that tavern where your friend Marie used to work?”  
“Sure, just let me change my dress”  
They shared a kiss and Carla went to their room, while Grisha put his shoes back on.  
They walked down the street hand in hand, which made them earn some catcalls from some of Grisha’s patients and friends, making Carla blush slightly, but Grisha knew she liked the attention, it was evident in the way she was walking.  
They arrived in front of the tavern and, peeking inside, saw that there were some free tables.  
A waiter walked them at their tables and took their orders, bringing them wine and water.  
Carla sighed “I love Eren more than my life, and I’m glad we saved Mikasa from Walls know what, but sometimes it’s nice spending the night like this”  
Grisha smiled and his eyes were shining from behind his glasses “I feel the same. The way this dress falls on you helps a little, too”  
Carla’s eyes widened “Grisha!”  
“What? It’s true”  
She laughed, covering her mouth with a hand, blushing like a teenager and, during the dinner, Grisha fell for her a little bit more, if possible.  
The walk home was slower than the one towards the tavern, the streets were empty so Grisha stopped every once in a while to kiss his wife, making her giggle.  
That night, they waited for the sunrise on a hill, covered only in Grisha’s coat, after one of the best nights of their lives.


End file.
